Stella's New Fascination
by morgueangel
Summary: Stella Gibson is in Belfast for the trial of Paul Spector when she meets a new woman who catches her eye. Rated K for now, but once the story progresses it will be M.


This story takes place after the second season of The Fall. In this scenario, Paul Spector had survived, as well as the other police officer shot. This is a lesbian story, FYI.

Stella Gibson decided that she would stay in Belfast for Paul Spector's trial. She was told that her testimony would be beneficial for the prosecution, and Stella wanted nothing more than to see that man brought to justice. Since the case had wrapped up, she had much more down time than she did while the case was on-going. During her time off, she had been swimming quite a lot, and enjoying the sights and shopping of Belfast with Reed Smith. Although her sexual attempt with Reed didn't work out, she still found her to be an intriguing woman. As for Burns, Stella avoided him as best as she could. Since their "misunderstanding", Jim had sent her multiple apologies. Those apologies came in the form of flowers, long heartfelt letters and dinner invitations. In a way, Stella had some empathy for him. He was obviously quite taken with her, and she knew the horrible feeling of unrequited love. Although she had forgiven him, she wanted nothing to do with him. She had developed a taste for younger lovers in the last while, younger men seemed to satisfy something inside of Stella that no fifty-something man could.

Just as Stella had crawled between the sheets in room 203, her phone buzzed. The caller ID displayed Jim Burns. Stella sighed, sick of Burns attempts and advances. Despite that fact, she had to answer because it may pertain to the case. When she answered, Burns explained that she would need to come into the station tomorrow to talk to the team of prosecution lawyers. Stella complied with him and ended the conversation quickly. She supposed that she was excited to get back into the case, but she also dreaded going into the station. Although Stella was a confident woman, so much had happened. First with James Olsen, then her conflict with Matt Eastwood, and Tom Anderson. She hadn't seen Tom since the shooting. Stella felt empathy for him, but just like Olsen, it was only one night they spent together.

Stella walked into the police station at eight am sharp the next morning. She wondered if Reed would be at the meeting, the prosecution would definitely need her testimony. When she walked into the conference room, she was greeted by Burns. They spoke only of the case, there were other officers in the room. Stella was sure if it was only them, he would try to plead with her some more. As the other officers and investigators involved with the Spector case piled in to the room, Stella read a piece about Spector in the chronicle. The headline read, "Prosecution in the Spector case have uncovered crucial evidence." Stella rolled her eyes. The tabloids would say anything to get people's attention. The case they had against Spector was strong, and the facts were the facts. Then, about three men and two women entered the conference room and everyone looked. These must be the lawyers. They looked like all the other lawyers she'd ever seen. She'd actually dated a few lawyers, but Stella found them all to be quite stuck up. They introduced themselves, talked about what they needed from the team. One of the brunette lawyers then spoke up. "We also have one other prosecutor on her way. She's flying in from London, and she is excellent in direct and cross examination. She's going to prep all of you for the trial." The brunette lawyer seemed to speak of this woman very highly. Stella pictured this woman to be boring and not particularly attractive. She was not looking forward to this direct and cross examination prep at all, she found it all to be very dry. For the next couple of hours, she was interviewed by all of the prosecutors. She gave every single brutal detail of the case. The prosecutors also asked many questions that she thought to be completely irrelevant, but she was assured that this would be a key piece of evidence that would play into the trial. Just as everyone was about to leave for the day, a woman walked in. Stella was completely taken aback by her beauty. Her hair was blonde, straight and fell very long down her back. Her skin was pale and looked as smooth as porcelain. Her eyes were hazel and they pierced through Stella. The brunette lawyer who had spoken of the woman before called for the attention of the room to introduce the woman. "Sorry everyone, before you go, I'd like all of you to meet Abigail Tyndale. She is the one who will be prepping you all for trial." Stella was completely taken by this woman. She looked like a classic girly girl, wearing a pink dress and heels. She reminded Stella of the pretty Barbie dolls she had when she was a child. Stella looked around the room, and all of the eyes were on Abigail. The women looked at her in envy, and the men looked at her with lust in their eyes. She noticed Glenn Martin paying particular attention; he was just a horny frat boy. Abigail began to introduce herself. Her beautiful English accent flowed from her pale pink mouth. She explained that she worked as a prosecution lawyer in London, and had worked on some very significant cases; some of which Stella had even been involved with herself. How had she never encountered this beautiful woman before? She looked like she was very young, in her twenties at least. The brunette lawyer spoke again, "if everyone could please be here tomorrow morning at the same time, we need to start prepping for the pre-trial hearing on Monday." Everyone began to file out of the out of the room eager to head home for the night. Stella walked out slowly, and then noticed the woman was just a couple feet ahead of her in the hallway. Stella picked up her pace so she could talk to this gorgeous woman.


End file.
